Alma
Summary A new teacher of an Elementary School in Vale having been only there for a few months. To be precise she's one of the friendliest teachers there in comparison to most. She teaches her students about computers and could act as a makeshift nurse time to time thanks to her healing magic. She is also one of the most vocal teachers regarding the system of Hunters development here. Despite her newness, she has become bolder the more she interacted with Ruby and her friends. Steadily she's also forming a small group of teachers that agree with her. Appearance Personality An incredibly abiding teacher. Despite her beliefs and disagreements with the rules of the Academy she's quite obedient. She may be incredibly vocal but in the end she values the law and rules, something that many find to be respectable. Even Maruov himself was delighted about her take on his rules despite her owndisagremeents. Alma believes in fairness and justice and for everyone to work together too, though understands the reason why the students fight. It's not as if she's a blind idealist but rather hoped to avoid a senseless scenario or situation like this. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Alma, Sea Dragon Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female Age: 20s physically, much larger in dragon years Classification: Teacher, Dragon Date of Birth: Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Average Height: Short Likes: *Sweets *Water *Kids *Teaching *Law Dislikes: *Not getting snacks *Injustice *Bullying Eye Color: Blue eyes Hair Color: Brown hair with a slight shade Hobbies: *Teaching *Coding *Adjusting Laws Values: Motivation Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B | 6-C, possibly higher Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Very great sense of hearing to the point that she could hear throughout the academy), Aura, Water Magic, Healing Magic (Via water magic), Hacking (Quite capable of hacking), Limited Ice Manipulation (Can freeze enemies with water), Limited Durability Negation (By controlling water that gets into someone's body and/or freezing it), Truth finding (Water dragon's eyes could see through misunderstandings and lies) *'Second Key' **All of the previous abilities but enhanced, Flight (She can use her wings properly now), Fear Inducement (Via Intimidation), Immunity to any water-based attack, Resistance to physical attacks, Resistance to Electric attacks, Resistance to Ice attacks, High level Resistance to Fire-based attacks, Resistance to magic-based attacks (Dragon scales are incredibly tough and can disperse damage received. They also reduce the effectivity of magic), Limited Damage Reduction (Damage taken from energy or aura based attacks are lowered due to scales) Attack Potency: City level (Was able to keep up with a Demon Class monster during an attack on the Academy) | Island level (Used to speak about her past clashes with another dragon. Sunk three islands back then. Summoned a tidal wave against Tyrian), possibly higher Speed: Supersonic (Left a sonic boom in her wake to save a child from a Demon Class Monster) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Tyrian who kept up with Penny's Dragon Hunter form) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: City level (Was able to defend a child from a vicious blow from a Demon Class monster. Said monster is a similar type to something that broke down a Bunker) | Island level (Was able to shrug off some of Tyrian's hits) possibly higher Stamina: Quite high. Spent five days with no rest, only food, grading papers. Range: Dozens of meters | Enough to encompass three islands Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Finally became an academic teacher and teaches coding. Sharp enough to notice lies and could easily handle children. Has peacefully calmed them down and prevented arguments and changed them for the better. Observant enough to notice what was wrong with Ruby. Weaknesses: Sways too easily to sweets. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Regular | True Form Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Characters Category:Teacher characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Hackers Category:Ice Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users